Meeting Grace
by Emmy.Rose.486
Summary: Will didn't know what to think we he read her message. What was he suppost to feel? To say? But she knew what he would do. She's see it all before but for Will it is just the beginning...
1. Prologue

Hello any one reading this,

I got this idea 20 minuets before gymnastics and I hope you like it :)

please read, review and favourite if you wanna...

Emmy xx

P.S. The picture is Karen Gillen from Doctor Who :)

* * *

**Dear William Benadict,**

**Happy Birthday. I hope your having a wonderful morning and that this letter tear does't change anything for you.**

**My name is Grace Lawrence.**

**I'm you're soulfinder. You might not believe me now but you will soon.**

**There are so many things I would love to tell you about us but I suppose that can wait. I need you to meet me soon. I will be in the Malone Cafe on Queens road on the 25th of May around lunch time****. **

**It will be confusing for you and I'm sorry about that but please only bring one or two brothers if thats possible. I know they'll be worried but d****on't let Vick or Saul talk you out of it.**

**Don't worry, every thing will work out great.**

**I can't wait to meet you again,**

**All my love, **

**Your Grace xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello any one reading this,

Thank you to Butterflylion14, , 8leavedclover and .dee for my first reviews! _You make me very happy! _(Thats something my little sister has started saying but Its not as cute when its written :)

Sorry if the spelling his funny or jumbled, I'm writing on the train on an Ipad and theres a weird correction system on it... I'm hoping to update at least once more this half term (Happy Half Term!) but again its hard to write on the Ipad...

please read, review and favourite if you wanna...

Emmy xx

* * *

_24th May 2013 _

**Will**

Sky came in while we were eating breakfast. She poked her head around the door and said in a sing-song voice,

"You've got mail, Will!"

She kissed my cheek and sang me happy birthday then took her usual place next to Zed and I opened the first few of my cards. I smiled at the messages of love sent by well meaning relatives. Uri and Vick laughed at mom and dads card- a little boy kicking a soccer ball, the message on the front read '_The good old days' _

Her letter was a light green color, it blended in perfectly. I should have noticed it, I suppose. I feel like I should have recognised something; her handwriting or the faint smell of her perfume. Uri handed it to me,

"Last one bro. Hope it's special." He says, "Is that from that girl you've been seeing?"

"Anna?" Vick says, rolling his eyes. Lets just say he wasn't fond of Anna, none of my family that she had met were. It didn't matter to me though, at least not at first. She was pretty, fun and- well, lets just say pretty good company on a Saturday night. But I can't shake the feeling that I'm using her. She's not my soul finder so whats the point of pretending were in love? She knew it too. I'm not what she wants either.

I still haven't told my brothers that she broke up with me a week ago. I knew the card wasn't from her; She probably didn't even know my birthday.

"Is she that red-head I keep seeing you with?" Zed asks, getting up for more pancakes. _Seeing me with? _I hardly know any head heads...

"No,' I say, "Anna's blonde."

"Yeah," Vicks says laughing, "With blue highlights."

"Yeah I know she was weird. Doesn't matter though, we're not together any more." I say smile ever so slightly,

"That must be why I keep getting visions of you with some other girl." Zed says; Of corse her would expect me to move on quickly.

"Lets hope she's a little nicer than the last." Uri say.

"Oh, be quiet, its his birthday for crying out loud!" Its a funny sight to see, Sky scolding my older brothers but its one we're seeing more and more now from her, Phee, Crystal and Di.

"Sorry to hear that Will. Why don't you open your card?" I smile at her. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sister. She's the best I could have chosen, she cares so much about every thing_. Zed is so lucky to have her. _I think, _One day soon that will be me. _

Then I read it:

**Dear William Benadict,**

**Happy Birthday. I hope your having a wonderful morning and that this letter tear does't change anything for you.**

**My name is Grace Lawrence.**

**I'm you're soulfinder.**

"Will?"

"Who's it from Will?"

"Whats wrong Will, you look awful."

Vick snatches it from me. He looks up and somethings changed, In his eyes, its like all of a sudden he doesn't trust me. He puts the card on the table.

"What is this?"

_How should I know? I don't know anyone called Grace. _I retaliate. Sky takes the letter and reads it out.

After a long pause Vick leans back and says, "I don't believe it."

I shake my head,

"You think its a trap?" Zed almost whispers, as though he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Of corse it's a trap." Vick says dismissivly. Uri's, Sky's and my head all shot up together.

"But what if its not. What if it is her? Maybe she's the red-head Zeds been seeing. Don't you think I ought to know?"

"Oh Come On." He says loudly, "Why the heck would your soul finder write you a letter? Why not just come to the house?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in going to meet her. I mean, whats the worst that could happen?" Uri reasons, Zed rolls his eyes,

"Oh I don't know," He says, "An ambush, a shoot out? The list goes on. If she really wanted to meet you she can come to the house like a normal person." I slam my fists on the table, making Sky jump,

"I want to try! If it was your soul finder, nothing would stop you from meeting her, Right?" I stare at him angrily. _That's not how brothers behave. _I hear moms voice ringing in my head, she's told me enough times. _But what about him? _He acts like it's our fault he hasn't found his soul finder. Doesn't he think I want to meet her? Does he think I don't care enough to grab this opportunity, even if I'm wrong?

"Fine." Vick looks away, hurt. "I won't stop you," He stands up, puts his plate in the sink and says without looking back, "but I'm not gonna be there to sort out what happens next."

* * *

"Go for it." The light switch flicked on. Zed came and sat beside me and took a sip of my coffee,

"What if he's right? What if its not her?" I say, watching him drink my pick-me-up-coffee. I'm too tired to do anything about it.

"Dont worry, big bro. I have a hunch it'll turn out alright." He says with a wink and a another sip.

* * *

please read, review and favourite if you wanna...


End file.
